In the principle of the boron neutron capture therapy (BNCT), a boron-containing drug is preferentially accumulated in tumor cells through the blood circulation, and the tumor tissue is irradiated by a neutron beam. As such, the boron absorbs neutron to produce high LET alpha particle and 7Li ion, which may locally destroy the tumor cells without damaging the normal tissues.
BNCT only causes extremely small damage to the patient, and the surgical operation and anesthetic can be omitted. If thermal neutrons are used in BNCT for a brain tumor, the skull of the patient needs to be opened up. If epithermal neutrons are used in BNCT for the brain tumor, the step of opening the skull can be omitted.
Most of the neutron beam sources in BNCT are from research reactors. In general, research reactors cannot be located in hospitals, and therefore the doctors and patients must move to the location of research reactors. On the other hand, accelerator-based neutron beam sources can be built in hospitals. It not only costs less, but also saves time for the doctors and the patients.
Accordingly, an accelerator-based neutron beam source for BNCT is called for.